Everthing but Happiness
by everything-green
Summary: What if another hobbit joined the fellowship?
1. A Strange Meeting

Everything but Happiness  
  
What would the fellowship do with just one more hobbit?  
  
Characters: Merry/Everson  
  
I do not own any characters but ones I have created and ones that weren't in the books or movies. I am borrowing J.R.R. Tolkien's characters. I know this is different than the books, I know. But if you are offended by anything in this story, notify me right away, so I my find my mistake, and can hopefully change it. If I spell anything wrong, sorry, my computer doesn't have spell check, and I am a horrible speller! If I misspell something, tell me right away! Thanks!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::  
  
Chapter 1: A Strange Meeting  
  
Now almost all of us know the story of the Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring, especially when they are in Lothlorien. But this is a part that was left untold. This is the story of Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Everson Betterfoot.  
  
"Merry! Where's the lembas? Merry, wake up!" Pippin said, nudging Merry, and waking him.  
  
Merry sleepily opened his eyes. "Oh, no, Pippin. You heard what Legolas said. One bite could fill a grown man. You're not even half that size!" he whispered.  
  
"So? We have plenty, and someone has to finish it," Pippin said, looking through one of their bags, "Wait. Merry, do you hear that?"  
  
Merry and Pippin sat up. "That sounds so familiar. Where in Middle-earth have I heard that before?" Merry asked himself out loud.  
  
"The tavern! The tavern in Hobbitan!" Pippin gasped, "But we're the only hobbits here besides Frodo and Sam. aren't we?"  
  
Merry stood and looked around. "It's coming from over there," Merry said, so he and Pippin followed the music.  
  
Soon, they were close enough to hear a beautiful voice singing the song.  
  
"Going down that long road, We hobbits love to sing About the Shire, our love, our home, Green as far as the eye can see"  
  
They soon came to a clearing, and they hid in the bushes.  
  
In the middle of the clearing was a young hobbit lass, about Merry's age, plaiting her hair. She hummed parts of the song, while singing some of it.  
  
Pippin hummed the tune himself. Merry elbowed him, pushing Pippin to the ground.  
  
"Merry! That hurt!" Pippin cried standing and wiping himself off.  
  
"Shh, Pippin!" Merry whispered.  
  
But the lass had heard them, and saw them poking behind the bushes.  
  
"Can I help you, young sirs?" she said, standing, "Would you mind telling me who you are? Hello?  
  
Merry and Pippin had no choice but to climb out of the bushes and into the clearing.  
  
The lass smiled. "Hello. My name is Everson Betterfoot, of the Shire. And you are?" she asked.  
  
"I am Meriadoc Brandybuck, of the shire. You may call me Merry," he said, bowing low.  
  
"And I am Perigran Took, of the Shire. You may call me Pippin. Merry and I are cousins," Pippin said proudly, "I am happy to see another hobbit here."  
  
"Well," Everson said, sighing, "I have been here a little over 2 years now, and haven't seen another hobbit in what seems like ages. To tell you the truth, I am sick of lembas and pointy ears."  
  
Merry laughed. "So, exactly why ARE you here?"  
  
"I am here for business with the elves," she said, sitting down, "Sit down."  
  
Merry and Pippin did as they were told. They got to know Everson.  
  
"Oh, we must go, Merry!" Pippin said, standing, "It's almost dinner!"  
  
Merry rolled his eyes. "That's all he thinks about, food, food, food," Merry told Everson, who laughed.  
  
"Well," Everson said, her and Merry standing, "Goodbye Perigran Took. Goodbye-" She paused on Merry's name. "Meriadoc Brandybuck." Merry blushed, and Pippin pulled him away. "B-bye," Merry said. 


	2. Frodo and Sam

Everything but Happiness  
  
Chapter 2: Frodo and Sam  
  
Merry punched Sam.  
  
"What?!" Sam said, sitting up, and franticly looking around, and then looked down at Merry, "Why'd you do that? That hurt!"  
  
"Has anyone ever told you that you snore like your gaffer?" Merry asked him, "Because you do."  
  
Sam glared at him. "I do not. And my gaffer does NOT snore!" he cried. Merry laughed. "You don't get out much, do you?"  
  
"Sam? Merry? You awake?" Frodo said, turning to face them. Merry laughed. "Apparently, Mr. Frodo. I need your opinion. Does the gaffer snore?"  
  
Frodo looked at Sam, glaring at him. "Umm. well, honestly, Sam, to be honest... a little." Sam's face softened. "O, alright. I admit it. He does make a little noise when he sleeps."  
  
"O, just like the old times. Except Pippin usually was drinking and smoking," Merry said, sighing, looking at Pippin smile and turn over in his sleep.  
  
"Why do we call it, the old times? It's not old. We are going to do that again. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but we will go back to Hobbitan. We all will," Sam said.  
  
"Look, Frodo, Sam," Merry began, "We, Pippin and I, we met another h-hobbit today. Her name is Everson Betterfoot, of the Shire. She's been in Lothlorien a little over two years."  
  
Frodo and Sam sat up. "Where? When? Can we meet her?" Frodo said. Sam had a faraway look on his face. "I remember the last time I saw a hobbit lass. Rosie Cotton."  
  
"Here we go," Frodo said, "Look, if you're in love, marry her!"  
  
"Well," Sam said, "It's not that easy. And did you see Merry's face when he mentioned Everson? That wasn't someone who he would let die."  
  
Merry punched Sam. "I only just met her! Besides, Pippin seems to like her too!"  
  
Frodo laughed. "O no, he would not dare to cheat on his lovely Penelope." Merry looked amazed. "What?! He never said he liked her! She has the head of the cow!" "Don't let him here you say that," Sam said. "That's what I said. He kicked me in the shin and said that she didn't, and besides, it would be a very lovely cow. That was the highlight of my day."  
  
"You should meet Everson tomorrow. She has very pretty brown curls that fall just behind her shoulders. And her blue eyes are so big and full of energy-"Merry said, but was cut off by Sam.  
  
"And you said I'm in love?" Sam laughed. Frodo laughed with him. "Yep, you like her. A whole lot."  
  
Merry glared. "You meet her tomorrow. Believe me; you'll know what I mean. Goodnight, master Frodo. Master Samwise," he said, and laid down.  
  
Frodo and Sam laid down too, and soon all 3 hobbits were fast asleep.  
  
: : : : : : : : : : : : : . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . : : : : : : : : : : : : : :  
  
"Okay, Merry. Where is this Everson lass?" Sam said, Frodo standing beside him.  
  
"Follow me," Merry said, leading them to the clearing. They could hear Everson singing in her beautiful voice, a song that was in elvish so the hobbits could not understand it.  
  
"Everson? It is me, Merry. I have brought my friends. Frodo Baggins of Bag End, and Samwise Gamgee of the Shire," Merry said, walking into the clearing, Frodo and Sam following.  
  
Everson was sitting on the ground, plaiting her hair just like she was when Merry first met her. She stood, and bowed.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Frodo and Sam. I am Everson Betterfoot. Merry, where is Pippin?" she said, smiling. Frodo and Sam bowed.  
  
"Oh, he is stuffing his face or snoring," Merry laughed. She laughed with him. Frodo could see why Merry liked her. She was beautiful, and very sweet.  
  
"So, how are you, Merry?" she said, staring at him, barely noticing Sam and Frodo. Merry blushed. "Good. You?" he asked her.  
  
"Great. Excellent now, since I have more hobbits around me," she said, smiling.  
  
They sat down, and Merry and Everson talked for a long time. Frodo whispered something in Sam's ear. Sam smiled and they both stood up. Amazingly, Merry and Everson didn't even notice.  
  
Frodo and Sam tiptoed away, leaving the two together. As soon as they were out of earshot of Everson and Merry, Sam and Frodo burst out laughing. "Well, they certainly like each other!" Frodo laughed.  
  
Frodo and Sam got back to the place where they and their companions slept. "Where have you been?" Pippin said, standing.  
  
Aragorn, who was sitting down, chuckled, and blew a big puff through his pipe. "Master Perigran came over to me and shook me to the point where I was shaking without his help, when he cried, where is Merry, Frodo, and Sam? he woke me up, he did!" Gimli said roughly.  
  
"Well, let's just say there someone in Lothlorien who cares for someone else," Frodo said with a chuckle. 


	3. Do you Hear That?

Everything but Happiness  
  
Chapter 3: Do you Hear That?  
  
Merry laughed along with Everson. "I can't believe you stole 10 carrots from his crops, and didn't notice until after a good 4 days!" she laughed.  
  
"Yes, Farmer Maggot never was the wisest hobbit in the Shire. Took him almost 3 hours to find his way out of his own crop!" Merry said. He sighed.  
  
"You are really something, master Merry. So many tales of adventure, and excitement. You're the only person I've ever had this much fun with the whole time I've been in Lothlorien. And you have the sweetest smile and personality," Everson said, smiling at him. This time Merry didn't blush.  
  
"You have a beautiful voice, lady Everson. Forgive me for asking, but... would you sing for me?" Merry asked him.  
  
She smiled. "Of course. The common tongue, or elvish?" she asked. "Doesn't matter. Either way, its beautiful when you sing it," Merry answered. Everson beamed at him, her dimples showing.  
  
She broke into a song in elvish. Her voice rang out above the silence, and her voice was like the soft tinkling of bells.  
  
Merry was mesmerized by her, and her singing. She is so beautiful, he thought, Sam maybe right. Am I really in love?  
  
Her song faded away, and she smiled. "I never seemed to get the last verse right. Galadriel couldn't teach the rest to me for she had an important meeting, though she would never tell me what it was," she said.  
  
Merry stared at her, admiring her. "What?" she asked him, smiling, "What are you staring at?" Merry shook his head, coming to his senses. "Oh, nothing."  
  
A butterfly was fluttering above them. Everson held out her hand and the butterfly fluttered down, and landed on it. She smiled as it walked on the top of her hand. "Funny," she said, staring at it, "How such a small thing can be so beautiful."  
  
"Kind of like you, Everson," he whispered. "What?" she said curiously. "Oh, nothing."  
  
She put down her hand, and the butterfly flew away. "I love this place. Almost as much as the Shire," she said dreamily.  
  
"Yet you wish Hobbitan?" Merry said. "Terribly. I miss my family, Bilbo, my pony Kindleweed, and Gandalf," she said, choking on Gandalf's name. "Galadriel told you about that?" Merry asked. She nodded. "Gandalf and I were good friends."  
  
"Gandalf would always make fun of Pippin. I sometimes felt sorry for him. But some of the things Gandalf would say were very true," Merry laughed.  
  
"Merry, you have the cutest smile and the sweetest personality. If only I had known you 2 years ago," she said, smiling. Merry blushed. "You are very beautiful yourself," he complimented her. She blushed.  
  
"Oh, my we have been talking for hours!" she gasped, "My friend Hærlethser is waiting for me! Good bye Merry!" With that, she ran off and disappeared in the brush.  
  
Everson franticly ran through the woods, hoping it wasn't too late to catch her friend who was visiting from Mirkwood for the first time for a year.  
  
"Thank goodness!" she said, as she ran to the front of the wood. Then, she saw a horse and a rider come riding towards her. "Hærlethser! Oh, how I've missed you!" Everson cried, running up to the elf and hugging her.'  
  
Hærlethser looked the same as she always did. Long brown hair, braided, and a very sweet face. "Everson. How are you? Well, I trust?" Everson nodded. "I need to talk to you. There are others here," she said, and took Hærlethser by the hand, leading her into the forest.  
  
Once they were in an isolated area, Everson sat Hærlethser down. "What? What's wrong?" Hærlethser said, smiling at her friends worried looks.  
  
"There are some others here. 2 men, Boromir and Aragorn, 1 elf, Legolas, 1 dwarf, Gimli, and 4 hobbits, Frodo, Samwise, Perigran, and- Meriadoc Brandybuck of the Shire," she sighed, stopping on his name, "Merry is his nickname. He is very cute, and very sweet to me. We talk for hours at a time. I really have a connection with him."  
  
Hærlethser smiled. "You like him? A lot?" Everson nodded. "Cute, sweet, and short. That's good! How's his smile?"  
  
"Lovely. He has the cute dimples. His cousins are so nice and funny. I like him. But I can't tell if he likes me. What do I do?" she said. "You really want my advice?" Hærlethser asked her. "Come on, we are practically sisters. I need you," Everson said.  
  
"Okay. Sit down. First, you greet him with a smile. He will most likely blush. If he doesn't, keep smiling. Now, ask him to sit down. Hum a tune with that beautiful voice of yours. Then, when you finish talking, bid him farewell, but before you leave, you must kiss him on the cheek. Smile, and then run away. Don't look back."  
  
Everson listened intently. Then, she realized something. "How do you know this?" she asked Hærlethser. "Oh. I had my days."  
  
"Who?" Everson asked her intently. "His name," Hærlethser began, "was Legolas." "LEGOLAS?!?! He's here! He is one of the many who is accompanying Merry!"  
  
"Wha- what?" Hærlethser said, "I- I can't stay. I really don't like him."  
  
"No! You have to stay! I only get to see you for 5 days everyday! So what if Legolas is here! Don't you love him?" Everson said, Hærlethser jumping up, "Don't you?"  
  
"No! I just- I can't stand him. He left me in Mirkwood. He left me, and he said that he might die, so we must go our separate ways. I just can't forgive him for that!"  
  
"Talk to him. Just talk to him," Everson said. She took Hærlethser by the arm, and led them towards Merry's camp. "O my god, no. I can't do this!" Hærlethser said as she saw Legolas.  
  
"Legolas! Legolas, you have a visitor!" Everson called. Legolas, who had met her the night he arrived, jogged over. "Yes, Everson?"  
  
Hærlethser was turned around, and hooded so Legolas wouldn't be able to recognize her. "Who is your friend, Everson?" Legolas asked her.  
  
"I believe you know- Hærlethser?" Everson asked him. 


	4. Don't Leave Me

Everything but Happiness  
  
Chapter 4- Don't Leave Me  
  
"Hærlethser! Who-what are you doing here?" Legolas gasped. Hærlethser glared at him. "I hate you," she said, turned on her heel, and ran away.  
  
"How long has she been here?" Legolas asked her. "Why are you asking me? Ask her. She is very upset," she told him.  
  
Merry looked up at the place where Legolas now stood, and saw Everson standing beside him. "Everson!" he called. She turned, and ran to him.  
  
"Greetings, Merry. Let's go!" Everson said, grabbing his hand and leading him towards the clearing. Merry could hear Frodo and Sam chuckling behind him.  
  
Once they reached the clearing, Everson smiled. Merry blushed. 'One down, she thought. Once they started to talk, she put on a faraway look, and hummed the song she had sung to him only a few hours ago. Merry just listened to her soothing voice.  
  
"Merry! Merry, come on!" he heard Frodo calling for him. "Oh, it seems I have to go. Bye, Everson!" Merry said, jumping up. Everson stood also. "Wait, Merry."  
  
Everson leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodbye, Master Merry." With that, she smiled and ran away, not looking back.  
  
Merry stared at the place where she stood a few minutes ago. He was stunned. "She likes me," he whispered to himself, "She likes me!"  
  
Merry ran to Frodo who was waiting for him. "Well, I'd say your in a good mood," Frodo said, at Merry who had a huge smile on his face. "She likes me! She actually likes me!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Everson! She kissed me on the cheek! She likes me!"  
  
"That- that's great Merry. Come on, we have to leave!"  
  
Merry backed away. "L- Leave? You mean, Lothlorien? Forever?" he stuttered. "Yes," Frodo said, "We have to go. Aragorn said we have lingered here for too long. We must go quickly."  
  
"No! W- We can't!" Merry cried. "Yes, Merry. You're life is in danger!" Frodo said. "We are in Lothlorien! With the elves! This is the safest place to be in Middle-earth!" Frodo shook his head. "The time of the elves is over. There are not enough elves to be sure of safety. Now come on!" Frodo said, grabbing his elbow.  
  
"No!" Merry said, pulling away. "Merry," Frodo sighed. Merry turned and ran toward the clearing. He saw that Everson had returned, and was sitting down, humming. "Everson!" Merry cried, running into the clearing, "We- my companions and I- have to go. We are leaving. I don't- I just can't go!"  
  
"Okay, calm down. Now, what did you say?" Everson asked. Merry repeated what he had said before. "And you don't want to go?" Everson asked, trying to keep calm, but couldn't keep from getting worried.  
  
"Of course I don't want to go!" he cried, "I don't want to leave you!" "What?" Everson asked him, stunned. "I- I just don't want to leave you. I really like you," Merry said.  
  
Merry then leaned forward and planted his lips on hers. The kiss lasted for a few more seconds.  
  
Merry then broke the kiss. "I can't leave you," he said. Everson stared at him.  
  
"I won't let you leave," she said, "Don't leave me." She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. "Don't worry," Merry whispered into her ear, "I won't."  
  
"I have an idea," Merry said suddenly, looking up and grabbing her hand, "Follow me."  
  
Merry lead her toward Aragorn. "Aragorn. I have a request. I would like for Everson to join us on our journey. She is good with a sword, and has some experience with a bow. If she doesn't come, neither will I," he said. Aragorn looked at Everson. "Do you have a sword and a bow and arrow?"  
  
Everson nodded. "Get them, and pack only things you need. But be quick about it," Aragorn said. Everson ran to get her things, returning with a bag and a sword on her belt, with bow and arrows on her back. "What is in the bag?" Merry asked. "Clothes," she said.  
  
Aragorn lead them back to the others. "Everson- are you coming also?" Pippin asked her. She smiled and nodded. "Aragorn," Gimli began, "Four hobbits is quite enough. We can't handle five!"  
  
"We need all the help we can get. Besides, she has some skill with a bow and a sword," Aragorn said. Everson smiled at everyone. Frodo whispered something to Sam then pointed at Merry and Everson, hand in hand. Merry and Everson realized they were holding hands, and quickly let go.  
  
Pippin snickered. Merry glared at him. "Where is Legolas?" Gimli suddenly asked, noticing he was missing. "Oh, no! Hærlethser! Where is Hærlethser?" Everson cried, "I'll be right back!"  
  
Everson franticly ran through the forest, but stopped. She heard Hærlethser shouting. She walked forward, then once hidden, she stopped and could see why she was shouting. Hærlethser and Legolas were shouting at each other.  
  
"You left me!"  
  
"I told you why! I thought you understood!"  
  
"Well, you thought wrong! You said you loved me!"  
  
Hærlethser turned around, crossing her arms. "Hærlethser," Legolas whispered, "I didn't want you to be left here, waiting for me to return. I was only thinking of you. Don't think I don't dream about you. I've missed you terribly. I can't remember the last time I've smiled since I left you."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist, and whispered something in her ear, making her smile. "I've missed you too," she finally said, turning to face him. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.  
  
Everson stepped forward, clearing her throat.  
  
The two separated, turning to face her. "Legolas. Time to go. I will be coming also on your journey." Legolas nodded, giving Hærlethser a quick kiss, then left. "Hærlethser," Everson said, approaching her, "I'm going to miss you very much."  
  
Hærlethser hugged her tightly. "I'm going to miss you, too."  
  
Everson's eyes had tears in them. "I may never get to see you again."  
  
"Oh, don't worry your little head," Hærlethser said, ruffling her hair, "You will."  
  
They walked back to the camp together. As soon as they got there, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli were packed, and waiting on the hobbits. Gimli was grumbling that hobbits could move silently, but slowly.  
  
"Come on, Halflings! We must be off very soon," Aragorn said. Within a flash, all 5 hobbits were packed and ready. "That was fast," Gimli said, standing barely taller than the hobbits. Legolas mouthed an, I love you, to Hærlethser, who returned it with a smile.  
  
Everson said her final goodbyes to the home she had known for 2 years, knowing she may never return. She walked along side Merry, the two holding hands. Everson soon started to cry silently, tears flowing down her cheeks. Merry wiped them away with his thumb, giving her a smile. She gave him a half a smile back.  
  
"Don't worry," he said, "I'm here with you. Remember that. I'm always here."  
  
Now, I know Merry married Estella. My friends rag on me about this. I just didn't think she had enough info to write about. Just wanted to get that out of the way before someone flames me. 


	5. Uruk hai

Everything but Happiness  
  
Chapter 5: Uruk-hai  
  
For a day, Everson, Merry, Pippin, Frodo, Sam, Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, and Gimli all rowed down a long river. Everson felt so tired, she couldn't remember what the river was called. Merry, Pippin, and Boromir were in one boat, while Sam and Frodo were with Aragorn. That left her with Gimli and Legolas.  
  
She didn't mind being with them. She thought they were very funny because they would argue over the silliest things. Like when Gimli complained Legolas couldn't row fast to save his life. So they decided to have a contest about who could row faster. Let's just say that Legolas won by a little. But Gimli was so stubborn he refused to lose easily. So he would bring up competitions along the way. Everson laughed, and soon they were very close friends.  
  
Merry kept looking over at her. Every time she would laugh at Legolas or Gimli, he would feel his jealousy start to flicker, and his cheeks would turn red. He then heard Aragorn yell up ahead.  
  
"Pull to shore!"  
  
Legolas kept looking nervously behind him. "What's wrong, Legolas?" she asked in elvish. "Something. Something is lurking on these shores. Something evil," he answered. Everson closed her eyes, and listening the way Galadriel had taught her.  
  
Birds were taking flight in a hurry. Many twigs on the ground were snapping, leaves rustling. Then, she saw a Uruk-hai look their way.  
  
Feeling a lurch, she opened her eyes, breathing fast. The boat had touched the shallows. "Alright, milady?" Gimli asked her. She nodded. "Yes. Yes, I'm fine."  
  
Legolas helped her out. "We cannot stay," she said eagerly, speaking elvish. "I know," Legolas answered in the same language, "We try not to linger anywhere to long."  
  
She dropped herself against a tree, and Merry put his stuff next to hers. She smiled at him. "Hello," he said.  
  
Gimli and Aragorn lit their pipes, sitting down. Legolas kept his hand on his sword hilt, still nervous. Pippin sat down, and was soon snoring loudly. Sam started to unpack some lembas. Merry and Everson were sitting down together, Everson's head lying on his shoulder. Merry was reading some stories he had brought from home.  
  
Legolas walked over to Aragorn. "We cannot stay like this. Linger if we must, it must not be long. Evil walks along the shorelines." "What did you see?" Aragorn asked, sitting up. "Uruk-hai. Many of them. Coming towards us. We must move quickly!" Legolas said.  
  
Suddenly, Pippin woke up with a jolt. Gimli chuckled. "Don't worry, lad," he said, "I haven't had a dreamless night ever since we started." Pippin looked around him. "Where's Frodo?" he asked.  
  
Sam looked up from his food. "Mr. Frodo?" Then, Aragorn looked around, and noticed none other than Boromir missing also. "I will find him," Sam said, standing. "No. Uruks are near. I will go. None must leave, Legolas. We've lost too many dear to our hearts," Aragorn said, grabbing his sword.  
  
Legolas nodded. With that, Aragorn bounded into the forest. "Why do the men always make fun of the short people?" Gimli grumbled. "Here, here!" Merry called from the corner. Everson laughed softly.  
  
Legolas kept looking at the river, and into the forest. "Come! Aragorn needs our assistance!" he suddenly called, and leapt into the forest. "Come, young hobbits!" Gimli said, hurrying after the elf. Sam, Pippin, Merry, and Everson all grabbed their weapons and followed the dwarf and the elf.  
  
While they were running, Everson tripped and fell. No one saw her fall. She was about to cry out when she saw the Uruk-hai behind her. Her companions gone down the hill, she got up, and realized her sword had rolled down the hill. I've left my bow, she realized in terror.  
  
The uruks saw her, and ran past her, picking her up as they did. "Stop! Put me down Put me down!" she cried, beating the back of a Uruk-hai with her tiny fists. "Oh, be quite!" the Uruk-hai yelled in his rough voice, his bad breath breathing into her face, early choking her. He hit her over the head with his huge hand, knocking her out cold.  
  
The Uruk-hai bounced along, and they tied Everson to the back of one. Everson hit her head a hard time, slightly waking her. She faintly saw a man that resembled Boromir leaning against a tree, with three black arrows. She heard people shouting. Then someone called her name. Everything had gone black again before she could see who had called.  
  
"Everson!" Merry screamed, as the Uruk-hai picked him and Pippin up. Everson was on the back of a Uruk-hai, unconscious. The Uruk that was jumping from a ledge to the bottom, making Merry hit his head very hard, and everything around him went black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Merry! Merry," Pippin cried. Merry groaned. "What?" he said. "They've got Everson!" Pippin cried. "I know. Where is she?" Merry asked. "She's beside you. Coughing, sweating, and trembling. She's sick!" Pippin cried. Merry looked to his other side.  
  
Sure enough, Everson was sweating and trembling awfully, and her cough sounded rough, and full of pain. "Help! Please, she needs water!" Merry called out. The Uruk-hai laughed. "Oh, she won't be sick by the time she gets to Isenguard. Everson slightly opened her eyes. "Merry..." she whispered, "Don't worry, Merry. I'm fine." Then, she fainted again, her head going limp.  
  
Merry now had tears in his eyes. "Don't die, Everson. Don't die," he prayed, "Don't leave me here." 


End file.
